


Christmas Decorations Are Not Play-Things

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas In July | Christmas Out Of Season, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles and Derek are fostering a puppy before they start training to join the K-9 unit, but Bear turns out to be more mischief than they thought.





	Christmas Decorations Are Not Play-Things

Derek sat at the dining table, his laptop open before him and his fingers tapping at the keys. Across the hall, he could hear Stiles rummaging through boxes of Christmas decorations as he set up a Christmas tree in the lounge room—insisting that Derek focus on his work while Stiles got the house ready for their Christmas in July party.

He heard Stiles knock over a box of baubles, quietly cursing under his breath as he began to pick them up again.

“No,” Stiles said warningly. “Bear, no.”

Derek couldn’t help but smile, imagining their five-week-old German Shepard puppy gently pawing at Stiles’ hand playfully.

Bear was to become part of the Beacon Hills K-9 Unit, but he was still too young to start training. Stiles and Derek had agreed to foster him until he was old enough to move in with a trainer. He was mischievous and playful, and would always prance after Stiles and Derek wherever they went.

“Bear, no. Bear!” Stiles’ voice rang out through the house, followed by the sound of the puppy’s paws against the floorboards as he ran down the hall. “Bear, get back here.”

Derek fought the urge to laugh. He glanced up from the computer in time to see Bear dart past the doorway, his little paws padding against the floor. Bear turned and ran into the dining room, darting around the table before diving under the chairs and hiding by Derek’s feet.

Derek looked under the table at the puppy, watching as he swatted at an old blue bauble, gently gnawing on the top before playfully batting it about.

Stiles bounced off the doorframe as he ran into the dining room.

“Where’d he go?” he asked, panting as he looked around the room.

“He’s at my feet.”

“He has a bauble,” Stiles told him.

“Let him have it,” Derek said. He had a soft spot for Bear—and the puppy knew the man could easily be won over if he acted cute. “It’s just an old one, and not one that means anything to us.”

Stiles pouted. “You do realise that if he’s going to be a police dog, he needs to be disciplined, right?”

“I know, but he’s still a puppy,” Derek replied. “And he just wants to help you.”

“This is the opposite of helping, but fine.” Stiles threw his hands up as he turned and made his way back to the lounge room. “Just keep an eye on him, alright?”

“Okay.” Derek reached under the table, picking Bear up with one hand before reaching down for the bauble. He set the puppy down in his lap, holding him close and smiling as he playfully swatted at the bauble in Derek’s other hand.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
